


【盾冬】狮子5：养孩子

by oceanmoonhurricane



Series: 狮子 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 向导 - Freeform, 哨兵 - Freeform, 哨向, 斜线有意义, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 系列文，可单独阅读。如果嫌麻烦可以在loft阅读，id：列宁格勒1684，有合集。养孩子真不容易， 罗杰斯先生和罗杰斯太太如是说





	【盾冬】狮子5：养孩子

你们还记得孕期里队长和巴基一起装修的小房子吗？  
1、  
当阳光又一次照到这座白色的小房子时，新的一天开始了。院子里的月季开着碗口大的黄色花朵，绿蔷薇爬满了篱笆，走廊下的陶罐里毛绒绒的观赏植物因为没有修剪而一直疯长，风铃在清晨的好风里叮叮咣咣，一切看起来都平淡无奇，而罗杰斯家的鸡飞狗跳却打破了这份宁静。

镜头移到屋子里。客厅里特意留出来的儿童区空空的只剩一个不好移动的积木房子，其他玩具全都随处散落，没有一个待在它们该待的地方，当年两位男主人一起刷的漂亮的米黄色墙壁被彩色蜡笔画上了乱糟糟的公主和蛋糕图案——显然这家的两个孩子继承了自己妈妈的糟糕画技而不像他们的父亲那样有艺术天赋，另一边，一个还粘着泥巴的足球被塞在沙发角落里，把漂亮的灰色毯子蹭的灰扑扑的。

厨房里正做早餐的史蒂夫忙乱的挥舞着锅铲还不忘冲着洗手间大声警告：“埃文！不准吃牙膏！快点刷完牙换衣服！”刚偷偷摸摸挤出一截牙膏的埃文闻言撇了撇嘴，只好把它放回原位。

史蒂夫把煎蛋铲到盘子里，背后长眼睛一样对着还在给芭比娃娃脱睡衣的小女孩发布命令：“娜娜，把你的书包收拾好，上课要迟到了！”

而此时这个家的另一位男主人还在楼上，一边翻衣柜一边歪头夹着电话：“你好，斯普劳特小姐，我是娜娜和埃文的向导爸爸。”  
“你好，罗杰斯先生。”  
“我和我先生今天下午有事，能不能劳烦您多照看他们两个一会儿?”巴基展开一件白色的小T恤看了看又随手丢到一边，这件好像忘了洗，胸口还带着上次吃汉堡留下的油渍。  
“当然可以，大概几点?”  
“四点左右。”巴基最终拿了一件亚麻布料的蓝色短袖衬衫，和一条软软的棉质休闲裤，很适合夏天。  
“好的，没问题。”斯普劳特小姐答应了。  
巴基道谢后挂了电话，赶紧去一楼洗手间抓住还在磨蹭的儿子：“埃文，过来换衣服。”

小男孩在自己的咩咩毛巾上蹭了蹭手，乖乖把睡衣脱了放在床边，他腆着小肚子，伸开圆滚滚的手臂：“妈妈，我想吃糖。”  
“没吃饭不能吃糖。”巴基给他扣上衬衫扣子，“你的书包装好了吗？”  
“装好了。”埃文有些失落，圆圆的大眼睛眼角有些丧气的垂了下来，长长的睫毛啪嗒了两下软软的问：“真的不能吃糖吗？”  
“不能。”巴基硬起心肠拒绝，这俩孩子眼睛和他们爸爸小时候一模一样，对着巴基简直是作弊利器。他拍了一下埃文的小脑袋瓜：“赶紧去吃饭，上学要迟到了。”

楼下史蒂夫正在给女儿扎头发：“要向日葵还是小玫瑰?”  
“向日葵。”娜娜乖乖坐着，让爸爸热热的手指穿过自己的头发。  
史蒂夫三两下编好两条麻花辫，粗糙的手指灵活地摆弄着女儿柔软的金发和精致的向日葵小皮筋，“好了，去照照镜子。”

七点半，一家四口围着厨房的流理台吃起早餐，餐厅形同虚设。巴基叹了口气：“之前说好不能在厨房吃饭的。”  
娜娜正在抹花生酱，闻言蹭了蹭站在她身边的巴基说：“我喜欢在厨房吃饭，可以挨着妈妈。”  
“甜心小南瓜。”巴基感动地弯腰亲了亲她的发顶然后问他们：“牛奶和橙汁，要哪个?”  
娜娜咬了一口三明治，含糊说：“橙汁。”  
“我要牛奶。妈咪，可以加糖吗？”埃文问。  
“不可以。”巴基给他倒了半杯：“别说话了，快点吃饭。”  
埃文求助地看了看爸爸，史蒂夫耸了耸肩，小声说：“妈妈说了算。”  
好吧，Happy Mommy，Happy Family，看来今早讨糖无望，埃文失望的耷拉下脑袋。

四个人紧赶慢赶地吃完了早饭，史蒂夫和巴基开着车送两个孩子去学校，为了避免迟到，美国队长在用四倍观察力确定必经的十字路口没有摄像头并且俩孩子正手舞足蹈地看着窗外叽叽喳喳时毫不犹豫地闯了一个60秒的红灯。  
然后他立刻受到了刚好转过头的埃文的质疑：“爸爸，老师说不能闯红灯！”  
史蒂夫张了张嘴，有些手足无措，育儿书籍可没告诉他怎么面对这种情况，一个搞不好他在儿子心中的高大形象就要坍塌了。  
“那个红灯是坏的，妈妈昨天下班回来时它就是这样。”巴基一本正经的撒谎。  
“是这样吗？”埃文接受了这个解释，又转过头和姐姐指着窗外的几只长尾巴蓝鸟议论开来。  
史蒂夫长出一口气，一脚油门轰到了学校。

“爸爸妈妈去上班，下午来接你们，乖乖的。”  
“Byebye，papa，Byebye，mama。”埃文和娜娜在两人脸颊上各印下一个甜甜的吻，然后牵着手进了校园。

不过没有等到下午巴基就接到了纪律督导的电话，让他们去学校一趟。此时两人正和其他几个复仇者飞在太平洋上空，史蒂夫等他挂了电话才问：“怎么了？”

“娜娜和别的小朋友起了争执，老师让我们过去一趟。”巴基把一把格洛克19收到枪套里：“我早上还给斯普劳特小姐打电话说会晚一会儿才能接孩子，没想到这小家伙倒是争气，让我提前回去。”

旺达说：“执行完任务加上往返时间至少要五个小时，不如打电话给娜塔莎，她今天从德国回来，应该可以帮忙。”

“先把孩子接回去，其他事情可以等明天到了学校与老师面谈。”克林特显然很有经验。

2、  
“你好，我来接娜塔莉罗杰斯。”  
“他们在自修室，跟我来。”

胖胖的管理员推开一扇蓝色的门，朝里面喊了一声：“娜塔莉，埃文格尔，有人来接你们了。”

“娜特阿姨！”埃文眼睛红红的，扑上来抱住娜塔莎的腿，被摸了摸头发时没忍住又掉了两滴眼泪。  
“嗨，娜娜。”娜塔莎朝有些拘谨的站在一边的小女孩伸出手，“不给娜特阿姨抱一下吗？”  
娜娜原本还因为打人的事有些忐忑，闻言终于恢复了常态，扑到娜塔莎怀里蹭了蹭。

娜塔莎带两个孩子去吃了巧克力千层，又一人买了一个冰激凌，原本还有些低落的埃文终于高兴了起来，捧着冰激凌跟在两个女生后面回了娜特阿姨家。相比姐姐的强势埃文更加随遇而安，他虽然胆子小，性格慢吞吞，却也因此更有耐心，更加沉静。此时他找了一本图画书坐在沙发上慢慢看，娜塔莎和娜娜则面对面坐着给彼此涂指甲油。

娜娜帮娜塔莎挑了透粉色。她的小手指头谨慎地捏着指甲刷，趴在桌子上认真的帮大人涂指甲。  
她垂着眼睛，浓密的睫毛在眼下打出一道阴影，金色的头发编成辫子比午后窗外的阳光更灿烂，小鼻子微微翘起，配上蓝色的大眼睛，灵动又可爱。她涂好一只手，立刻鼓起腮帮子呼呼了几下，娜塔莎温柔的看着她，不自觉勾起嘴角：“娜娜，你想听一听你爸爸妈妈的故事吗？”

“在你和埃文出现前你爸爸妈妈并没有搬回布鲁克林，政府做错了事，你知道，他们总是做错事，你爸爸不愿意再与他们合作，便搬到了瓦坎达。但是史蒂夫罗杰斯天生是个操心命，虽然被通缉却还是不愿意闲着，他带着我们四处打击罪犯，把自己搞得又累又狼狈。”

“后来呢?我们为什么又搬回了美国？”

“后来一个叫鲨鱼的邪恶组织出现，政府应付不了便请你爸爸去解决问题，他又没办法为了与人怄气就对危险坐视不理，便接受了委托，和政府和解了。”娜塔莎想起当年国务卿被史蒂夫噎的说不出话的样子就忍不住笑：“你爸爸是个倔脾气，说话也不好听，但是所有人都愿意追随他，你知道为什么吗？”

“因为我爸爸做饭好吃！爸爸做的苹果派可好吃可好吃了。”在沙发上偷听的埃文立刻抢答。

“还因为我爸爸又高又帅。”娜娜补充。

“你们说的都对，不过你爸爸以前也是小个子，一拳就被人撂倒。”

“怎么会?爸爸明明是个大个子。他力气可大了，总是把妈妈抱来抱去，还能让我和埃文一起坐在他肩膀上。”

“你爸爸会变成大个子是因为他注射了一种药，那种药很疼又很危险，但是因为他有勇气又想帮助别人，所以他还是选择了接受。”娜塔莎点了点娜娜的小手，“你和埃文的身体里就流淌着超级士兵的血液，传承自你们的父母。”

“所以我和埃文的力气才会特别大吗？”

“是的，这是药的作用之一。这个药给他们带来许多，也让他们失去许多。”

“你的爸爸妈妈经历过许多不公和坎坷，但是他们从来没有后悔曾经为了对抗邪恶而加入战场，因为在做出选择的那一刻命运的不公与公正都会如期降临，你爸爸妈妈始终拥有彼此，就是多舛命途给英雄的报赠。而现在他们又拥有你们。”

娜娜似懂非懂的咬了咬手指，她比别的孩子早熟许多，也聪慧许多，已经有了自己看待世界的方式：“娜特阿姨，他们是好人，但是有一些不好的事发生在他们身上是吗？”

“是的，他们遭受过许多事，但是他们一直是好人。他们从来不利用自己超越常人的力量去欺负别人，而是更加谨慎克己，因为对每个超级英雄来说更强的力量都意味着更多的责任。”

“我知道了，谢谢你娜特阿姨。”娜娜凑上去亲了一下她的脸颊，若有所思的拧了拧手指。

3、  
因为任务中途出了状况，晚上七点史蒂夫一行人才终于回到纽约。与众人告别，史蒂夫和巴基先去娜塔莎那里接了孩子一起回家，然后按部就班的做饭，吃饭，洗澡，准备睡觉。娜娜好几次欲言又止，最后都没有开口，直到史蒂夫拿出一个比她还高一点大盒子。

“爸爸妈妈答应你的公主城堡。”史蒂夫帮她拆开：“你可以先看一下，等周末我们一起组装。”

娜娜踮着脚看了一眼，然后咬了咬嘴唇：“对不起，爸爸……”

“嘿，娜娜，先听爸爸说好吗？”史蒂夫半蹲下来摸了摸女儿的头发：“爸爸妈妈并不是为了让你愧疚道歉才给你买这个。我们买它是因为你应该得到它，这是我们早就说好的礼物。而且公主殿下怎么能没有城堡呢?”  
“我不是一个好公主，我今天做了坏事。”娜娜揉了揉眼睛，声音里带了哭腔：“我欺负了别的小朋友。”  
“能跟我说说是怎么回事吗？”史蒂夫把她抱到沙发上。  
“活动课上埃文想玩厨房模型，但是它被分给了艾利克斯，我就问艾利克斯要，但是艾利克斯也想玩，不愿意给我，我们争执之后我就推了他。”娜娜嗫喏。

“娜娜，你为什么不问问艾利克斯愿不愿意和埃文一起玩，而是直接去抢呢？”  
“因为，因为我力气比较大，我以为他打不过我就会听我的。”  
“你利用自己的优势去欺负别人是吗？”  
“是。”  
“如果你有超越常人的能力，应该用来保护弱小而不是因为自己强大就认为自己天生更有话语权，这不是一个好人应该做的事。”  
“我错了爸爸，我会给艾利克斯道歉的。”

“洗好了。”巴基给儿子洗完澡，用一个大毛巾把他包住像揉小狗一样揉了揉。埃文格格笑了几声，被抱到了床上。

巴基帮他擦了擦头发，找出睡衣，他乖乖抬起胳膊，过了一会儿他低声说：“妈妈，今天娜娜会打人都是我的错，我不应该要那个厨房玩具。”

实际上埃文并没有“要”，他当时有点低落，但还是愿意接受新玩具，是娜娜主动挑衅了别人。

“这不是你的错，是娜塔莉处理事情的方式有问题，而且你不是已经陪她关自修室了吗？所以别放在心上，我们会和她谈一谈。但是爸爸妈妈不会因为你们犯错就不爱你们，知道吗？”巴基亲了亲他的小脸，在他点头后把人塞进了被窝：“今天是不是又哭了?”

“嗯，打架好可怕，我不喜欢打架。”埃文攥住妈妈的一根手指。  
“那下次有人打架你就躲远一点。”巴基的手掌贴着他的脸颊，拇指轻轻拂过他的眉毛：“睡吧。”  
“晚安，我爱你妈妈。”  
“我也爱你，宝贝。”巴基给他掖掖被子，关上了灯。

4、  
巴基回到卧室时史蒂夫正坐在床头看书，他把自己摔到床上，枕着史蒂夫的肚子提要求：“我好累，亲我一下。”  
史蒂夫把书放到一边，蓝眼睛温柔的注视着他：“亲哪里?”  
“这里，这里，这里还有这里。”巴基在额头，鼻尖，脸颊，嘴唇一通乱指，史蒂夫就从他的额头一直亲到嘴唇，手指穿过他浓密的棕发按摩他的头皮：“辛苦了，罗杰斯太太。”  
“你也辛苦了，罗杰斯先生。”巴基翻身坐起来，缩到他怀里：“而且下周会更辛苦，不仅要出任务，还要排练学校要求的家庭节目。”

其实任务也不是每天都有，毕竟地球不可能随时都处在危险中，但是他们也需要随时待命，偶尔还要进行战术支援，打击一些恐怖分子，邪恶雇佣兵之类的，所以也闲不了一会儿。

“这两个小土豆……”史蒂夫叹了口气，搂着他的背，“今天娜塔莎跟我说埃文还是喜欢乱吃东西，到了她家先揪了一片花瓣尝一尝。”  
“我们家的花花草草不是已经被他尝过一遍了吗?他喜欢通过味觉感受世界，说不定将来可以做厨师。”  
“或许吧。不过巴基，我们得再跟埃文谈一谈，他不能把所有好奇的东西都往嘴巴里放。”  
“谈，明天谈。今天先睡觉好不好？我好困。”巴基枕着他的肩窝，闭上眼睛。  
“睡吧，我爱你。”史蒂夫亲了亲他的发顶。  
“爱你。”怀里的人迷迷糊糊的回应了一句，攥住爱人的睡衣睡着了。

5、  
周末很快到来，早上埃文去上大提琴课，走之前千叮咛万嘱咐的要求要等他回来再一起组装那个超大的公主城堡。娜娜虽然心急，但还是同意了弟弟的要求。

她在家里给艾利克斯打电话，陪爸爸妈妈收拾房间，做自己超简单的一年级作业，还设计了一下下周的排练节目，快要吃午饭的时候埃文终于回来。

两人兴奋的抱在一起，嚷嚷：“装城堡，装城堡！”  
“先吃饭，”史蒂夫从厨房探出身子：“你们三个，去洗手吧。”  
巴基把车钥匙放进鞋柜上的玻璃碗里，“我都闻到香味了，你们不饿吗？”

吃饭的时候埃文说了一些大提琴课上的趣事，娜娜则宣布明天要和娜塔莎还有旺达一起进行女生活动，巴基以为是染指甲做头发之类的，也没太在意，以前三人也经常在一起互相打扮，有一次连埃文都被抓住涂了口红。

吃过饭就开始组装城堡，现在小孩子的玩具做的比一些成人机械还要复杂，四个人用了一下午，晚上吃过饭又摆弄了一会儿才把那个公主城堡组装好。

娜娜和埃文有模有样的看着图纸一一对照，最后得意的宣布：“大功告成！和图纸上一模一样。”

巴基把一个多出来不知道应该装在哪里的零件偷偷塞到裤子口袋里，提建议：“关上灯看一看。”

史蒂夫把房间里的大灯关上，城堡立刻自动亮了起来。从粉蓝色的墙壁到精致的塔尖，柔和的光芒依次点亮，“哇～”娜娜和埃文不自觉的惊叹出声，两个孩子的眼睛里倒映着城堡的影子，在昏暗的房间里也闪闪发光。

晚上睡觉前娜娜特意把城堡挪到自己床边，她抱住巴基的脖子撒娇一样蹭了蹭：“我今天好开心，”她喜欢一家人一起做一件事：“晚安，我爱你妈妈。”  
“晚安，我也爱你，小兔子。”两人交换了一个晚安吻，巴基帮她关上灯。  
“对了妈妈，明天早一点叫我，我要和娜特阿姨旺达阿姨一起出去玩。”  
“知道了，快睡吧。”

后来巴基才知道，原来娜塔莉说的“玩”和他理解的“玩”不一样。不过这都是后话了，此时终于到了一天中最轻松的时刻，两只精力旺盛的小兔子缩在被子里进入了恬静的梦乡，小夜灯在昏暗的房间里撒下蓝色的光，夏日的夜风吹过，窗外的橡树哗啦啦响了起来，枝丫上已经有些褪色的秋千晃了几下又逐渐停止。

而巴基正和刚从对面埃文房间里出来的爱人接吻。他们在孩子门口亲了一会儿，巴基总怕会被抓到，抵着他的肩膀要求：“先回房间。这俩小家伙儿耳朵特别灵，都是像你。”

史蒂夫在巴基脖子上咬了一口，胳膊微微用力把爱人抱了起来，他笑了一下，声音有些沙哑，呼吸的热气灌进巴基耳朵里：“四倍基因的好处。”

巴基双腿夹住他的腰，两人一边接吻一边回了房间。

纤瘦的脚趾在深色的床单上蜷缩又放松，白皙的肉色掩映在另一个人健壮的身躯下，深沉夜色里絮絮低语和粘稠水声伴随着几声喘息消散在风里。

镜头拉远，这栋白色的小房子融合在街区里，与街道两边整齐排列的所有房屋没有任何区别，而明天早上两个家长两个孩子会在鸡飞狗跳里再开启新的一天。

——————END——————


End file.
